


Ninjago: Rewritten (old)

by supermaket_flowers



Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [53]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Season/Series 01, Canon Rewrite, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read, Old Work, Season/Series 01, Why Did I Write This?, was going to be part of a much bigger fic, wherein Nya's a ninja from the start, written like 5 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: Pretty much the title. Only I wrote it 5~ years ago and haven’t changed anything.Might rewrite this one day, we'll see.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane
Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065035
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ninjago: Rewritten (old)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first-ever Ninjago fic I wrote which I found while tidying up the other day. Thought I might as well post it to show how much my writing has changed. there have been absolutely no changes, it's in its original form.  
> Might rewrite this one day, we'll see.

The five ninja in black gi stood infront of Kai, Sensei Wu to one side. They removed their hoods to reveal Zane, Jay, Cole and...Nya?

“You’re a ninja? Why didn’t you tell me?” Kai asked her.

“Sorry?” Nya answered as Sensei Wu cleared his throat.

“Zane, Master of Ice,” Wu said as Zane’s black gi was replaced with a white one. “Jay, Master of Lightning,” Jay’s gi was replaced with a blue one. “Cole, Master of Earth,” Cole’s gi didn’t change.

“Why am I still black?” Cole asked.

“Nya, Master of Water,” Nya’s gi changed to a maroon one. “And Kai, Master of Fire,” His blacksmithing attire was changed to a red gi.

“You can all familiarize yourselves with each other and this monastery,” Wu told them before he left to his room, presumably to drink more tea.

“Lightning and Ice aren’t true elements,” Cole said.

“Hello to you, too,” Jay said, half-sarcastically.

“So, where did Wu find you all?” Nya asked.

“On a mountain,” Cole said.

“In a frozen lake,” Zane said.

“On a roof after one of my inventions failed,” Jay said.

“You’re an inventor?” Nya said, suspicion evident in her voice. Jay nodded.

“In a tree,” Kai mumbled as the others, except Nya, laughed.

“In a tree?” Zane asked.

“Yeah, Kai got one of the tools stuck in a tree, we went to get it but found Wu in the tree,” Nya explained to more laughter.

After the conversation ended, they re-entered the main bit of the monastery, mostly so they weren’t standing out in the cold for too long and also Nya could show Kai around.


End file.
